


The Brightest Star

by KT517



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Astronomer!Dean, M/M, Star!Castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT517/pseuds/KT517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean found comfort in the stars. He knew they would always be there, even if he couldn't see them. And that was all he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brightest Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is the first time I've written anything like this in over a year so I'm a little out of practice. This is also my very first Destiel fic which is hella rad and it makes me very excited because Dean and Cas are both amazing characters and they would be the perfect couple and I love them ok I just love them. Please let me know what you guys think about this. I got the idea for this fic from [this](http://casanddean.co.vu/post/79481884463/astronomer-dean-finding-a-new-cluster-of-stars-and) tumblr post. :)

It wasn't long ago that Dean found a star. That shouldn't be surprising considering Dean was an astronomer but there was something about this particular star that captivated Dean. This star was nestled in a cluster but it could easily be picked out, partly because of how brightly it shined and also because of the star’s odd blue-ish tint.

Dean loved this star. He would sit behind his telescope for hours at a time just staring at it and thinking of how no other star could ever compare to his star. He loved his star so much he had even given it a name:

Castiel.

He chose Castiel because it sounded angelic….powerful….strong. Beautiful. Castiel sounded like the kind of name that would belong to someone that had everything Dean imagined his star would have if it was human.

God, he wished his star was human.

Dean had never had stability in his life before he became an astronomer. His mom had been killed when he was only six years old. His dad dragged him and his little brother, Sam, along on a cross-country road trip to find the bastard that left the two boys without a mother. They were never at the same school for more than two weeks at a time. Dean was left in charge of Sam whenever their dad left them in countless rundown motel rooms to investigate leads on their mother’s killer. Dean never did like living this way but Sam absolutely hated it.

Dean wasn’t surprised when Sam announced that he would be leaving the “family business” to go to Stanford. Hell, he was thrilled that Sam was doing the things Dean had always wished for his little brother. He was getting away. He was making a life for himself. He was doing all the things Dean was too much of a coward to do. But he couldn’t help how his heart dropped when Sam showed Dean his acceptance letter. His little brother, his best friend, was leaving him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Dean’s father got killed when Dean was in his late twenties. He didn’t know any of the details because he never asked. All he knew was that he was on his own. He could be his own person. He could go to college, turn his favorite hobby into a career. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice after all.

The fascination with stars started when Dean was just a kid. He remembers sitting in the backseat of his dad’s 1967 Chevrolet Impala, Sam curled up on the seat, asleep, with his head in Dean’s lap and Metallica playing softly through the car’s speakers. Dean’s head would be rested against the window as he gazed up at the little white lights that shone so bright against the dark navy sky. Dean found comfort in the stars. He knew they would always be there, even if he couldn’t see them. And that was all he needed.

And that leads us to where we are now: ten minutes to 2:00 in the morning, Dean sitting behind his telescope with 3 cups of coffee coursing their way through his system, anxiously searching for his star. He knew that he was looking in the right place; he recognized all the other inadequate that usually surround Castiel and make it look so much brighter. But it wasn’t there.

Dean tugged at his sandy brown hair, frustrated. Tears were brimming his eyes, threatening to spill over at any second, but Dean would never admit to it if you confronted him about it. He just couldn’t understand how his star, his pride and joy, his Castiel, could just disappear. Weren’t stars always supposed to be there?

Just as he was about to give up, Dean heard a knock at his door. Why anyone would be knocking on Dean’s door at two in the morning confused him and kind of pissed him off more than he already was. Nonetheless, Dean pushed his chair away from the telescope and trudged his way to the door. He felt defeated.

When he pulled the door open, he was fully ready to chew this asshole out, but the man that now stood before him left him speechless. His hair was messy and disheveled, darker than the night sky. His eyes were a piercing blue that made Dean want to run and hide but fall into the man’s arms at the same time. There was something about this man that made Dean feel warm inside. He recognized the man’s face although he was absolutely positive he had never seen him before.

Dean must have looked startled because the man chuckled. “Oh, Dean. It is so nice to finally see you at a closer distance.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he felt his face burning red hot. Who was this guy? “I’m sorry? Who the hell are you?”

The man chuckled again and brought a hand up to cup Dean’s cheek. Dean instinctively leaned into the touch. “Forgive me. I should have known you wouldn’t recognize me. My name is Castiel. I am your star.”

"But- but that doesn’t make any sense! How are you-"

Dean’s sputtering was interrupted by the man’s deep, gravely voice. “You were looking for me before I knocked on your door. But I obviously wasn’t there. I couldn’t stand not being by your side for another minute. I fell, Dean. I fell from my position as a star and I fell for you.”

For whatever reason, Dean automatically knew that the man was telling the truth. The man in front of him was his star. His Castiel. His fallen star.


End file.
